Quite The Moves
by Princess Of Niff
Summary: What happens when Nick and Jeff have some down time after studying and dance practice -Worst summary ever, but go read!-


_So go easy on me, this is my first time wring m-rated anything. ENJOY! :D_

* * *

Nick was exhausted and anxious. He has spent many hours cramming for the latest test with some Warblers in Advanced Chemistry and his brain hurt from the complicated problems. Not only the work, but dealing with Trent's obnoxious pencil tapping and Thad's loud page turns. As soon as he walked in to door, he toed off his shoes and loosened his tie and threw his bag on his in-dorm desk. Sighing, he shrugged his blazer off. A warm shower sounded quite nice. In his mind, he was counting how long he had before Jeff came back from practice. After some thinking, he gave up and dropped his dress pants and walked to his dresser to find some sweat pants.

After grabbing a pair he stepped into his en-suite bathroom and turned on the water and stepped in. After a few minutes of the water cascaded off him, he had a wild idea. Maybe tonight Jeff would be up for some sex? He smirked and reached for the body wash that he knew drove his long-term boyfriend wild. He lathered up and rinsed quickly. Almost giddy with the thought of some action tonight. He stepped out and quickly ran the towel through his wet hair and toweled off his wet body and slide his sweats on.

He then threw his discarded clothes in the nearest hamper and moved to his bed side. With a cat-like smile, he laid out the things he would need tonight in a easy to reach place. He then laid on his bed patiently for Jeff to return. After a few minutes of daydreaming of all the things he could do tonight, his phone buzzed from the bag on his desk. Nick scampered off his bed and dove for the bag and fumbled with his phone. A simple message:

**FROM: Jeff**

_Almost done with practice. Be back in a few._

Nick's heart pounded and he locked his phone again and threw it on the desk and laid mechanically back in his bed. Hopefully his plan worked.

Not long after, the door knob to the dorm shook a bit and a tall blonde appeared in the door. He looked tired and a bit sweaty.

"Nick, I'm back from dance-" Nick had cut Jeff off mid-sentence we a prodding kiss as he pushed Jeff into the still open door, efficiently closing the door and causing Jeff to moan as Nick pinned his arm against the wood of the door. Jeff melted into the kiss as Nick invaded his mouth ,engaging him in a passionate make-out. Both boys moaned wildly.

Jeff's hip bucked at Nick's violently and Nick then dropped his mouth on to the warm skin of the blonde's neck. Jeff moaned loudly and his head hit the door behind him. Nick dropped Jeff's arm and encircled his waist all while sucking his neck. Jeff whimpered helplessly and hooked his slim finger into the elastic band of Nick's sweats and dug his nails into the flesh .

Once Nick approved of the large mark on Jeff's neck, he tugged on the hem of Jeff's shirt and Jeff animatedly removed it. Nick then pulled Jeff over to the bed, gently pushing the blonde on the bed, he skittered up and reached for Nick. The brunette climbed on the bed and rested his body on the blonde's hip before attacking his mouth again with a heated kiss.

"Too much clothes," Jeff whined through his heavy breathing, and pulled Nick's sweats off. Nick grunted in response and slip off his hips on the place himself between Jeff's leg. He yanked the blonde's thin sweat pants off and threw them on the floor. His mouth was drooling. He licked on the slightly exposed hip bones and across his chest. When he reached his nipples, he took one of the perk buds in his mouth and sucked while his right hand roamed to the other and tweaked it. Jeff was whimpering at this. After much teasing, Nick trailed his tongue over his toned chest and onto his tanned neck and kissed a small trail up to his jaw. Finally he landed on his mouth and licked the blonde's bottom lip in invitation. Jeff didn't hesitate, he opened his mouth letting Nick in. Nick took the distraction as a moment and pulled his boxers off and grabbing his hardening cock.

Nick stroked it a few times and then removed his lips from Jeff's, who whimpered at the loss, but slinking down to his dick. Nick smirked as he saw Jeff fisting at the sheets before he took his tip into his mouth. Nick took his time and licked at head, lapping at the bitter pre-come before taking the full length into his mouth and bobbing some. He followed the vein on the underside. By then, Jeff was a mess as his fingers dug into Nick's hair. Jeff pulled Nick off him and guided him back to his lips. Their tongues tangled hotly, and Jeff ran his fingers through Nick's still damp hair and moaned.

Nick pulled away only to grab the supplies he set out earlier and set them by Jeff's hip as he sat between his legs again. Jeff followed Nick's every move, and his already dilated eyes widen even further when he saw Nick was uncapping and spreading some lube into his palm before smearing it on his fingers. Nick coated his fingers roughly and his put his hand close to his entrance, and glanced at the taller boy. Jeff just nodded, and Nick carefully put one finger in, spinning and twisting to open him up. Jeff was fisting the sheets and mumbling "more". Nick took the invitation and put another into and twisting more. Jeff was squirming by then, so Nick kicked it up a notch, and started shallowly pumping his fingers, and adding a third finger. Jeff was moaning and pushing back onto Nick fingers, and Nick removed his fingers and reached for the condom. To Nick's surprise, Jeff lifted himself up off his back and kneeled in front of Nick. Jeff smirked wildly and pecked Nick's lips before diving and taking Nick's cock into his mouth and bobbing. Nick moaned and gripped at his blonde hair, pulling slightly. Jeff apparently stopped once the tip of his head hit the back of his throat. He let the warm length slip from him mouth with a pop and he reached for the condom and rolled it on Nick himself. Nick was squirming now, and he let Jeff push him back on the bed on his back. Jeff smeared some more lube on Nick's dick before standing on his knees above Nick.

Carefully, he lined the length up with his opened hole, and sunk down on it very slowly, teasingly. Nick went wild as the tight pressure encircled his dick. Inch by inch, Jeff lowered himself down until he was on Nick's dick completely. Nick was wiggling, aching to move, but waiting for Jeff to accommodate his width first. Once Jeff had settled, he rolled his hip experimentally. A large moan escaped his mouth at the incredible pleasure of it. Jeff leaned over and gave Nick a sloppy kiss before sitting back up and lifting his body up. Slowly he went up, almost slipping out before he fell back down all the way. He did this a couple a times before Nick took matters into his own hands and bucked hips. Nick lifted his hips as soon as Jeff sunk down and before long, Jeff was streaming along line of profanities.

"Ah, fuck, Nick-" Jeff moaned as he lifted himself faster on Nick's cock and repeatedly hit the same spot over again.

"You're so tight, so hot," Nick groaned through his teeth.

Jeff kept rocking back and fourth, whipping his hips in a fast matter. Desperate for friction of any sort. While rocking, Jeff reached and stroked his hard dick to increase his pleasure. Nick's head leaned back and hit the mattress below him as he lifted and continue to pound into Jeff. The blonde was a hot mess, and his moans became louder and he stroked his dick faster. A few more strokes and pound and Jeff came all over his stomach, screaming Nick's name.

Hearing his name being shouted, Nick snapped his hips up once more and came, "Shit, Jeff, Fuck," Nick moaned and bucked madly, riding out his orgasm with Jeff. Once they came down from their high, Jeff leaned down, with Nick still inside him, and gave a heated kiss on his lips.

"That was quite hot, Mr. Duval," he smirked against his lips. Jeff then pulled himself up and off Nick. The brunette, still gasping, discarded the condom, while Jeff wiped his stomach. Nick then laid back down on the bed, holding his arms out. Jeff instantly smiled and curled up into Nick, laying his head on his chest and breathing in deep content breaths.

"Those were some nice moves they taught you today," Nick mumbled into Jeff's hair as he craned his head.

Jeff laughed, "No, those were all mine," he smiled and leaned up and kissed Nick quickly. "I love you, Nicky," Nick smiled and kissed Jeff's nose sweetly. Jeff sighed happily and put his head in the space between Nick's neck and jaw. The shorted boy tucked his jaw and held him closer.

"I love you too, Jeffy, more than you'll ever know," Content and spent, they both lolled into a easy sleep, happily.

* * *

_YAY MY FIRST EVER TIME WRITING SMUT AND IT'S COMPLETE. :D woo! That was so much fun to write. Do me a favor and go review and everything. Thank you, much love, Shelby. Less than 36._


End file.
